Who's Your Dolly?
by 00-edorjake-00
Summary: Bella was turned into a doll by a witch and now she belongs to Alice Cullen. Bella can talk to whoever owns her. Alice gives Bella to Edward so he can finally believe her and somehow they fall in love. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my second fanfic and it's kind of different. Basically Bella was turned into a doll and now she belongs to Alice Cullen. Bella can talk to whoever owns her so Alice and Bella are close. Alice tries over and over again to convince Edward that Bella can talk but he doesn't believe her. So when Alice gives Bella to Edward for his 107****th**** birthday he is surprised to find that Alice was telling the truth. Somehow Bella and Edward fall in love and Edward and Alice work to find the witch that changed her. So they can be together forever. I know it's kind of out there but at least it'll be like nothing you've ever read before. Oh and if you haven't already read my other story The First Words He Said you should. That ones not as crazy.**

**BPOV**

I sat on the edge of the bookshelf, my legs swinging back and forth. I'd finished the book Alice had left for me an hour ago, and I was bored out of my mind. You would think that after so many years of being a doll I'd be used to it by now, but I wasn't and never would be.

I heard footsteps outside of the door and I stilled my legs.

Alice's brother Edward walked in the room, heading straight for the bookshelf I was sitting on. Edward Cullen was the only member of the Cullen family that I disliked.

He was also the sibling Alice felt closest to. She'd tried multiple times to convince Edward that I was in a sense alive. But Edward was unconvinced.

Edward looked at me, smirked and pushed me so that I was lying on my side. I would've glared at him if I could have, but my eyes were forever wide open and inviting, even in times like this.

He was looking for something behind me but I couldn't turn to see what it was.

Finally he found what he was looking for, which turned out to be a cd. He was walking out of the room when he stopped and headed back in my direction.

He picked me up and sat me upright.

"I still don't know why a 110 year old vampire continues to play with dolls." He walked out of the room still muttering about how Alice should grow up and just throw me away.

I sighed and thought of how I would reply to that…if he could hear me.

**A/N So? How was it? I know the idea is weird but it'll get good. Trust me. Review and tell me what you think, if I should continue or not. Again if you haven't read my other story you should. **

**Love your slightly crazy author,**

**00-edorjake-00**


	2. Handed Over

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update. My other story is almost complete and it's hard to write the end of a story, but here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews.**

**BPOV**

"Bella you know why I have to do this. It's the only way to finally get Edward to believe me." Alice said, placing me in the middle of Edward's couch.

I refused to talk to her. How dare she just hand me over to Edward? She knew how much I disliked him.

"Bella don't act that way. Think about it like this, Edward doesn't have any friends outside of the family. This could be exactly what he needs, a new friend and proof." She sighed. "Bella this will be the last time I'll be able to talk to you for awhile. We need to make the most of it."

I sighed in defeat. She was right about that.

Alice was my best friend and I wouldn't be able to talk to her for who knows how long.

"I bet he'll give me back as soon as he sees me. So it might not be that long until I can talk to you again."

Her face went blank and I knew she was having a vision. I waited patiently for her to come back to the present.

She blinked and smiled. "Bye Bella. Edwards coming and it will be awhile before I can talk to you again."

She pulled me into a hug and before I could ask what she meant she was gone and Edward was standing at the doorway.

I couldn't move or talk until he read the note beside me, which he did a second later.

"Alice." He growled. I figured that was my cue. "Yep, I'm all yours." I said, standing up. He jumped back, and I laughed. It took a lot to scare a vampire. "Do you believe Alice now?"

**A/N I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but my first 3 chapters are always short for some reason. They'll get longer when I really know where I'm going with the story. Reviews are welcome.**

**00-edorjake-00**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. They make me very happy. I'm just kind of realizing it's not that hard to write **_**The First Words He Said**_** and **_**Who's Your Dolly**_** at the same time. I'm hoping though that I can continue to work on both when school starts. Anyway I won't do a huge author's note, so Happy Reading!**

**EPOV**

I was carrying the possessed doll on the end of a ten foot pole **(Thanks for the idea)**. I had to get this thing back to Alice as fast as possible. The doll was squirming on the end, but she wasn't protesting. In fact she hadn't said anything since we left my room. I banged on Alice's door.

"Alice! Open the door right now!" She didn't answer me.

I looked at the doll hanging on the end of the pole. I had to get rid of it. I opened the door to Alice's room. It was empty. Figures she would want to be far away so I'd be stuck with this doll for longer than necessary.

I walked back to my room slowly. This was not what I planned for tonight. I mean I didn't have anything planned, but still I could have if I wanted to. The Exorcist Doll had stopped squirming and now if I wasn't mistaken she was…sulking?

I don't know what made me do it, but I talked to it.

"You hate this as much as me, don't you?" It was a question but I said it as a statement.

She turned around and nodded slowly, before turning back around. If I didn't know any better I'd think she hated me. How interesting. I attempted to read her mind. I wasn't sure if it would work, because I'd never read a doll's mind before. Or found one with a mind _to_ read. I wasn't surprised when it didn't work.

I walked into my room and sat the thing on the floor. To my surprise she stood up and started walking around the room. When she got to my bookshelf that was filled with all the cd's that wouldn't fit on my cd rack, she turned to me.

"Your room is boring. You need to add color and if I'm going to be stuck in your room all day. You'll need to get some books." It said.

"Why don't you just listen to some cd's or something?" I replied.

"I can't reach the play button and the cd's are too heavy." It explained.

"Well that sucks for you." The Bride of Chuckie glared at me.

"Just ask Alice to bring me some books." It said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?" It looked at me like I was dumb.

"She doesn't own me anymore."

It took me a second to understand. "So you can only talk to the person that owns you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Everything pieced together then.

"So that's why you couldn't say anything when Alice was trying to show me?"

She smirked. "Again, duh. That reminds me. I've got a couple things to say to you and a couple of names to call you too."

So I was right she didn't like me. Well that was okay. I wasn't too fond of her either. I was starting to feel kind of bad about the way I treated her when I thought she didn't know.

I was about to apologize when I caught myself. Why should I apologize to a doll, a possessed doll, but a doll nonetheless.

"You know what I'm getting kind of tired of you. I'm going to go check and see if Alice is back yet."

I went out of my room and didn't bother knocking on Alice's door.

When Alice had a plan she was usually pretty thorough. If she didn't want me to give Bella back she'd make sure she was gone for weeks. That was fine though. We'll just see how good Alice feels when she comes back to find half her wardrobe has disappeared.

**A/N So there we go, the third chapter. My computer and I have been fighting all day. I need to just throw it out of a window and buy a new one. But I don't have that much money. Okay so this stories on 7 peoples favorites and 20 peoples alerts I think it won't be that hard to get 10 reviews. I'm not posting until I get them. Come on it's not that hard. You press a button, you say I love it keep writing and press send. Not that hard.**

**Review Twilight Lovers, Review,**

**00-edorjake-00 **


	4. Bella's Story

**A/N You guys review really fast! This is the longest chapter so far for this story. So enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Alice hadn't been seen in 3 days. In the meantime Edward and I had come to an agreement.

As long as Edward gave me a new book each day, I wouldn't talk anymore than necessary. This suited me fine. It's not like I wanted to talk to Edward anyway.

Well, maybe a little, but only because he's the only person I can talk to.

I was reading Jane Eyre for the hundredth time and Edward was lying on his couch, his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't sleep though. It wasn't possible for him, just like it wasn't for me.

I closed the book page by page. Stupid hardbacks. They were too heavy.

I walked over to Edward and sat down on the floor in front of him.

He opened his eyes and stared at me. "What do you want Carrie?"

I nodded. I'd learned to accept his little names for me. That just showed he cared enough about me to come up with a new name each time.

"I've got a question for you." I said.

He looked at me for a second. "What?"

I was happy to finally be getting the answer to the question that had been bothering me since I came to this house. I was pretty sure I knew the answer, but it might have been just another owner thing.

"Can you read my mind?" He shook his head no. I suspected as much.

I was relieved. My mind was my mind only and I didn't want someone peeking into it.

He broke into my thoughts. "Do you even have a mind to read?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I have a mind. I'm just a smaller, harder version of the way I was before."

He was nodding but then he stopped. "Of the way you were before? What do you mean? Were you…human?"

I nodded.

"Alice never told you my story?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Do you want to hear it? It's kind of long and kind of weird. But you're the owner of a talking doll, how much weirder can you get?"

He laughed, nodding. "I want to hear it."

I smiled and took a deep breath before beginning.

"I'm almost as old as you, you know? 102 in a month." He looked shocked.

"I know I look great, huh? But anyway, it was the day before my 18th birthday. I was going to have a huge masquerade party. The biggest my small town had ever had. I was extremely popular, and my parents pretty much gave me anything I wanted. When I was 12 I told my father I wanted a house of my own because my mother was bothering me. He only tried to discourage me for a second before taking me out house hunting.

I settled on a mansion set on 20 acres of land. No matter that I still had trouble telling my left from my right, and that my mother was just a lowly seamstress and my father just a messenger for a local company. I was their princess and would be treated like one. I only stayed at the house a couple of times. I was never one for solitude. But it was in this house that the party would be held. It was fair to say that I had a lot of friends, but only because of what I had. They really all hated me and they had reason enough. I was cruel, spoiled, selfish and all in all just a horrible person.

I was going through my house to make sure everything was the way it should be for the party the next day, when I heard a knock on the door. This is where it gets kind of weird. I opened the door and a woman was there. I'd seen her before. She wasn't really social in the town, so it surprised me that she would come to my home.

She motioned for me to cup my hands and told me to close my eyes, because it was a gift for my birthday. I complied easily, excited to get something new. But when I opened my eyes it was just an apple. **(Twilight cover)** I rolled my eyes at her and was going to slam the door in her face but she stuck her foot in.

'Just try it.' She said. 'It's the best and worst apple you will ever eat. This apple will change your life forever. Trust me.' She was starting to annoy me.

I took a bite out of the apple to appease her so she could leave. But something happened when I took that bite. The woman began to get taller, the ground came closer, and my skin felt like it was being covered with cement. I looked at the woman finally realizing what had been done to me and she just laughed and said, 'Tell Aviv when you're better.' and she stuck a piece of paper in my pocket and then I blacked out.

I woke up in the clutches of the police chief's daughter. I was passed on from daughter to daughter until one of them gave me to a friend and then that friends' daughter put me in the garage sale that Alice found me in. And that's my story." I concluded.

I'd forgotten about Edward, getting lost in my own story. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

He was silent for what felt like hours, which it very well could have been. Time meant nothing to me anymore.

"Wow." He said finally.

I laughed. "That's it?"

He just shook his head in disbelief. "Wait so was the woman like a…a witch?"

I nodded.

"What did the paper say? The one she put in your pocket?"

I pulled it out. "It's a letter and my rules. There are only 3 but if I break them…" I broke off.

I didn't like thinking about it. I handed him the worn paper. He read it aloud. I knew it by heart.

_Dear Bella,_

_By now you know what you have become and I'm sure that you blame me, but the blame is on you and your selfish ways and the way you've treated other people. See what it's like two be treated like nothing but a little toy instead of the self proclaimed queen that you've become. When you are ready, come see me, but not a second before, because if you come before your time you'll be turned to dust at once. Only two more things you need to know and then I'll let you go: 1) No one but your owner may know that you are alive and 2) do not break! If any part of you breaks or chips. You will be no more. Learn from this experience and I hope two see you soon._

_1654,_

_Aviv_

"Wow." He said. "Do you think you'll ever go find her?"

I shook my head immediately. I'd thought about finding her so many times, but I didn't want to risk it.

"I wouldn't and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know how to find her."

He looked back down at the letter, his eyebrows scrunching together in thought. "I'm sure there are clues in here and in what she said to you that day."

I sighed. I'd stared at that letter for years and thought about what she'd said to me before I blacked out and there was nothing.

"Forget about it Edward. They don't mean anything. She wasn't serious about me being changed back I just have to face it. I'm a doll now." I took the paper from him and sat down turning the page in my book one by one.

**A/N I'm really proud of this chapter, but I think it's kind of confusing. If you have any questions I'll answer them. The ones I can answer at least. You can send them in a PM or in a review. 10 reviews, that's all I need.**

**00-edorjake-00**

**P.S. This chapter is **_**really**_** important.**


	5. Alice is Back

A/N Okay so to answer Alexandra Nicole Mason's question

**A/N Okay so to answer Alexandra Nicole Mason's question. Bella is a porcelain doll. You know because they always say her skin is the color of porcelain. Yep. So I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and I hope that just because Breaking Dawn is out you won't stop reading my story. Anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I couldn't get the letter out of my head. Even with Bella's assurances that there were no clues in the letter or in what the woman said before Bella blacked out. I couldn't get the feeling that there was something we were missing. Something obvious. I was lucky that I had photographic memory because Bella wouldn't let me see the note again.

She'd been overly quiet this past week, only talking when I asked her something. And even then the answers were brief.

I was still thinking about this when I smelled a familiar scent. Alice was back. I stayed seated. Somehow I'd gotten used to Bella. She was no longer it or the doll. She was Bella, a person who just happened to get turned into a doll.

There was a quick knock on my door.

"Come in."

Bella pushed the book away and sat straighter at the sound. Alice walked in quickly.

"So how's everything been with me gone and Bella here?" she said.

She didn't acknowledge that Bella was there, which I was grateful for. I didn't want Bella to accidentally talk back and… I'd just realized that the letter never said what would happen. Just that you weren't supposed to let anyone know.

It made me wonder though. What would happen to Bella if she talked to Alice? It wasn't like Alice didn't already know Bella could talk. I wasn't willing to test it out though.

There was a tiny cough and it brought my attention back to Alice. I smiled guiltily.

"What was the question again?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"How are things with Bella?" Alice repeated.

"Surprisingly things have been good. I could almost say she's my friend. I don't know if she feels the same, but for me…" I trailed off. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"She's a doll, Edward, not a person. What's wrong with you? You act like she's alive."

To say I was confused would be an understatement. What was Alice talking about? She was acting like she didn't know about Bella. She was acting like…me. The way I was before I found out about Bella.

I looked over Alice's shoulder, to look at Bella questioningly. She nodded her head. She'd tell me what was going on as soon as Alice left.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I probably just need to go hunt." I explained quickly.

Alice nodded. "Yeah maybe you do."

She walked towards the door but paused at the threshold.

"Edward, are you sure you're okay? I've seen you go without hunting for months and never slip like that."

"No I'm fine, really. I was just distracted." She nodded and left. I waited until I heard her bedroom door close.

"Explain. What's up with Alice?" I asked immediately. Bella stood up and brushed off her dress.

"When an owner gives me away they lose their memory of me. Well the part about me being alive." She explained.

"So why did Alice stay gone for so long?" I asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, but I have a theory. Maybe because Alice had already planned on leaving she couldn't just change because she forgot about my talking. I guess you didn't notice, but all she forgot about was my ability to communicate. Not about me. She didn't leave because of what my talking would do to you; she left because she knew you wouldn't want me. But that's just a theory." She finished.

I nodded. I understood now.

"Were you serious?" Bella asked.

"About what?" I said, confused.

"Do you really think of me as a friend now?" she said.

I nodded. I truly did. The two weeks that she'd belonged to me had been…nice. Even with her distancing herself from me the past week, she was still the closest thing to me that wasn't family.

"Have you been okay? You've been kind of distant lately." I said.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking about my letter and the witch. I almost think that maybe you're right and that there is something in the letter and in what _Aviv_ told me. And I would like it if you helped." She looked at me hopefully.

"Of course."

**A/N I know this chapter isn't that long but I'm in a really big hurry, but I had to update since I told you 10 reviews. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Reviews are nice. The more reviews, the faster I update.**

**00-edorjake-00**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay this chapter is a lot longer than any of my other one's. I know, finally. Thanks for the reviews and I'm really happy that people like this story. Anyway no long A/N. Happy Reading :D**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyers, not mine.**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were looking at the note again. There was something wrong with it. Something very obvious. But neither of us could figure it out.

Edward was even more engrossed in it than I was. Every hour was spent on my letter and the last sentences Aviv had said to me.

"It's something so obvious." Edward said, exasperated.

"I know. But with a little more time we'll figure it out." Edward couldn't give up on me. If he gave up, I'd have no chance of figuring it out. I mean I've looked at that paper so many times and I was pretty sure I wouldn't figure it out by chance now.

"I know we'll get it. We've got forever. But when you think about it even if we don't figure it out you can always become an actress. Horror movies love talking dolls and that gets them out of paying for the computer work." He laughed, and I glared at him.

"It's not funny. I'd die, remember? Plus I'm not a very good actress." I said. He laughed again but stopped short when there was a knock on the door. I immediately stuffed the note in my pocket and stiffened my back. Edward looked around to make sure everything was in order before laying languidly on his couch.

"Come in." he said, as loud as he would talk if the person was right next to him. But I knew they would hear him clearly.

Alice came in quickly and started looking around; behind doors, in his closet, and behind his cd rack.

"Alice, may I ask what you're doing?" Edward said calmly.

"Edward I'm pretty sure I heard you talking to someone. Were you?" Alice asked, coming to stand in front of him. He looked at her like she was stupid.

"Alice you're the only person that's been in here all day." I noticed he evaded her question, and he was also honest. Shewas the only _person_ to be in his room all day. Since technically, I'm just a doll.

Alice though, didn't notice the evasion.

"Okay I believe you." She said. Now there was an actor. He tricked a psychic! If I didn't know that everything he was saying was a bunch of bull, I'd even think he was telling the truth.

"Just remember Edward, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you…or your partner." She said, whispering the last part.

"I'm all for gay pride." she said. I was about to burst from the laughter I was trying to contain.

Edward on the other hand looked ready to kill.

"Alice," he said through clenched teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay?" She nodded.

"I'd believe it, if it wasn't for the fact that you've never shown any interest in women, when they make very obvious advances towards you and if I didn't come home to find half of my wardrobe gone and your scent the most recent." She turned.

"Tomorrow you're taking me shopping to replace the clothes you stole." Alice paused.

"We'll have to take my car. Yours is making a weird noise. Almost like there's 8 gallons of milk in the carburetor. But I have no idea how that could have gotten there."

She was gone before Edward could fully digest what she'd just said.

"Wow, Edward, or should I call you Edwina? I didn't know about your secret life as a cross-dresser. Aren't her clothes a little too small for you?" I said laughing. He just glared at me.

"Give me the note. I just got an idea."

All traces of joking left my face. I handed him the letter and scrambled onto the couch so I could look over his shoulder. He stared at it for what seemed like forever, while I worried about what he would come up with. What if he truly does have the answer? How would I get there? No matter how fond Edward had seemed to be of me now, didn't mean he'd walk around with a doll to get me there. What if I do find her and I'm too early?

I believed that I'd changed, but what do I know? I didn't think I was as horrible as I really was back when I was human. How would I know if I was any better now?

Edward spoke then, pulling me out of my reverie.

"When I was looking into Alice's mind I saw that she went to Israel, and something clicked. What if all these numbers that we passed off as grammatical errors are really a code or address of some sort and when she told you to "Tell Aviv" maybe she meant Tel Aviv, Israel and that's where you're supposed to go!" He stopped, waiting for my response. But I couldn't say anything.

It was so easy. I couldn't believe it took me 90 some odd years to figure it out, and technically I didn't figure it out. Edward did. I'd looked in the World Atlas so many times, just for fun. I never would have thought… He was still waiting for me to say something.

"I…I don't know what to say. Thank you?" I stuttered.

He stared at me for a second before pulling me into a hug.

I was shocked. I'd never had a real hug before. Sure little girls would clutch me to them, but to me that didn't count. But what Edward pulled me into was something actually meant to make me feel better. All of the worries I'd just had disappeared. I knew then that Edward would take me anywhere and help me with anything.

Something about the way I was feeling made me think that if I had a heart; it would be beating wildly right now.

**EPOV**

I pulled Bella into a hug, careful to be very gentle. It was very odd; the sudden urge to comfort her. I figured that's what I was supposed to do as her friend. Somehow Bella had become very close to me. If I was going to be honest with myself she was my only friend outside of my "family".

Yes I was comforting my friend.

But if she was really just my friend why did it feel like a piece of me was missing when I let her go.

**APOV**

I was looking around my room, trying to find something that would tell me how I had ended up going to Tel Aviv, Israel. What had made me want to go there? I couldn't remember. It was like a big blank in my memory.

I mean I landed and knew that I was looking for something, but the memory of what it was had completely vanished. It was almost like I woke up from a dream. I would have thought that I had, if it was even possible for me to dream.

At least I got some good shopping done, which proved to be helpful since Edward had decided to use my clothes to fulfill his fantasy as a cross-dresser.

**EPOV**

"I'm going to ask Alice if she wants to come." I said.

I had no problem with just going to Tel Aviv with Bella; it would make most stuff easier actually. She could talk to me and I wouldn't have to make up something to explain why I was walking around trying to find a person that I'd never met before.

But Alice would be very useful with her gift and she could hold Bella while we were in public. It would still look a little odd for a grown woman to be carrying a doll, but better than a grown man walking around with a doll and talking to it on top of that.

"That's fine. Probably best. She should know her way around since she was just there. But how are you going to explain what we're looking for?" Bella asked.

"I'm, not really sure yet." I admitted.

She nodded. "What if you try the same thing Alice tried to do with you? Just tell her the truth and if she doesn't believe it, oh well, but if she does…"

Oh. I can't believe I didn't think of that before. To be honest, Alice may believe me. She's always been more open-minded about things. I'm sure she'll believe me, to a certain extent.

There was a knock on the door. I put Bella on my couch, next to a new book I'd gotten for her, and opened the door.

It was Alice.

"Yes Edward I would love to go to Tel Aviv again! There was this cute little shop that I didn't get a chance to go into. You wanted to tell me about something about what we're looking for? You can tell me on the way to the mall."

I only had time to look back and give Bella a slight wave before Alice dragged me away.

**BPOV**

One week later we were at the airport about to board the 10:30 flight to Tel Aviv. We had a short lay over in New York's LaGuardia Airport. I'd never been to New York before. I wouldn't really get the chance to look around but Edward promised he'd bring me back.

"Oh Bella they had these cute dresses for dolls! We'll have to buy you some." Alice squealed.

I couldn't respond to her or even look alive but I knew she knew I heard her.

"Alice there's no reason to buy Bella more dresses. She should be human soon and I don't think they'll fit her anymore." Edward said.

I'd forgotten about my impending change back into a human. It was so close, but I was getting ahead of myself and I was getting my hopes up.

If this turned out to be wrong I didn't want to get disappointed…too badly. I was already excited, and really hopeful.

"Flight 736 departing to New York LaGuardia." The flight attendant announced.

"That's us. Let's go." Edward said, like we all didn't know.

"Thanks for informing us of that Edward, because neither of us heard the announcement just now." Alice said sarcastically. Edward ignored her and grabbed our bags. I mean their bags. I didn't have anything but a dress that Alice stuffed into her purse.

We found our seats (In first class of course) and Alice sat me in her lap. The flight attendant came to check that the shelves for bags were tightly shut. She noticed me and told Alice that she had to stow me away underneath the seat in front of her or in her bag.

I started to get nervous. If Alice put me on the floor my chances of breaking would be very high, same with in a bag.

Edward noticed my discomfort.

He turned to the attendant who was still standing there, but now I noticed her eyes went wide at the sight of Edward and her smile got a little wider and her tone kinder.

"I'm sorry but the rules are that any carry on must be underneath the seat in front of you or in a bag. I can't change them. No matter how much I would like to help."

He looked at her fully in the eye.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do? Nothing at all." He asked in a voice that would probably be in her dreams for the rest of her life.

"Okay, but make sure none of the other attendants see her and hold onto her tight." She smiled and I couldn't tell for sure but it almost looked like she handed him her card. She walked away with a lingering smile and her eyes still on Edward.

He turned to me with a triumphant smile, but I couldn't return it.

I hated to admit it. But I was feeling something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Jealousy. I have no idea why. It's not like I have a claim on Edward or anything. I mean we were just friends. And even if I wasn't a doll, Edward would never return the feelings.

And like Alice said, he was probably gay.

**A/N I like the last line. So whaddaya think? I'd like to know and the best way to do that is to REVIEW. Thankie. Oh and sorry if there are any grammatical errors in any of the chapters. I don't have a beta and haven't felt like trying to find one. But like I said Review.**

**00-edorjake-00**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for going M.I.A. I had freshman orientation all last week. Okay so here's the deal. School's about to start and I need to know which you would prefer. Updates once a week but the chapters are shorter or updates once every two weeks and long chapters? Tell me what you want. I am after all writing for the fans. Enjoy the chapter. Oh a lot of people have asked how big Bella is. Bella is bigger than a Barbie doll.She's like the size of a baby doll you know liek the ones some of you probably carried around when you were younger acting like you were it's mom. Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you that before.**

**BPOV**

Alice, Edward and I sat around the map of Tel Aviv, that was spread out on the table. I was of course placed on the table by Edward and was stuck looking lifeless. Not able to point out that the most obvious route to take is the big freeway that went straight through the city, and just getting off at every other exit.

"Maybe if we take this street." Alice said pointing. Go 4 streets down,turn right here and keep making rights and then we'll end up back here after going through most of Tel Aviv."

Wow, to be vampires with extra senses they are really blind. Do neither of them see the big red freeway on the map?

Edward wouldn't look at me. I needed to get Alice out of here so I could tell him where to go.

_Alice leave.Leave. _I thought in the hope that with enough intensity she would somehow get it.

"I'll be back." Alice said abrupbtly. She glanced at me quickly before walking out the door.

"Take the freeway and get off at the exits." I pointed. " We'll go through most of the city and it will take less time."

Edward looked confused. I couldn't tell if it was because of the total obviousness of the freeway or Alice's abrubpt departure. The latter confused me a bit too, but at least it was helpful.

"That...makes sense." Edward said slowly.

"Yes it does. But we still have to wait until it gets dark. Now we need to go get Alice." I replied.

He nodded, picked me up, and we walked out of the room to the elevator.

**APOV**

I had to leave, or I didn't _have_ to leave but I felt a strong urge to do so, and I knew it had something to do with Bella.

I shook my head. I was just imagining things. If I were human I'd blame it on jetlag but I never sleep anyway.

I looked at the calender hanging up by the receptionists' desk.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

The receptionist looked up at me emotionless, and then resumed whatever she was doing.

Tonight was the fair.

That could either help things or make them worse. The fair means the streets will be crowded even more than usual. Of course Bella's witch might not be much of a party person, but I'm sure somebody would know her, if we just asked around tonight.

But then again we can't just go around asking people, 'Do you know Bella's witch?' they'll look at us like we're crazy.

Unless Bella's witches real name _is_ Aviv. In that case we might be better off.

I closed my eyes in concentration. I'd tried to see what was going to happen before and it hadn't worked, but maybe we just had to change our plans a little.

I was hit with a vision almost immediatly.

I came back to the present.

Wow! Now that's never happened before.

**BPOV**

Edward walked into the elevator with me in his arms.There were 2 women in it already and they weren't being very quiet with their whispering about him.

"I think that's really great that he doesn't feel ashamed about having a doll. There's too much gender seperation nowadays. Who says a boy can't play with dolls and girls can't play with G.I. Joe's?" The first woman said.

"I don't know. Isn't he a little too old to be playing with dolls? I think he's gay. Which is fine with me. I'm just happy he's happy with himself." The second woman whispered back.

I was shaking with laughter, trying not to make a noise.

I started to feel bad. Edward was doing this for me. He'd been getting hit wth the gay bomb a lot lately.

"It's such a waste." The first woman said with a wistful sigh.

"My motto is 'Too cute, too gay'. It's tried and true." They laughed softly.

For the first time since we got into the elevator I thought to look up at Edward and see how he was taking it. After all he heard both parts of the conversation. I only heard what they wanted to say out loud.

He met my eyes and gave me a small smile. I could tell he was upset, but didn't want to show it for my sake.

Thankfully the elevator slid open then and the two women got out, leaving Edward and I alone.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said when the elevator doors were completely shut.

He laughed, though it sounded kind of forced. "Only a real man can walk around with a doll."

I laughed and nodded. "You keep telling yourself that."

The elevator stopped and I reverted back to doll mode. Edward walked out and moved me out of the way just in time. Alice was hastily trying to get into the elevator- I assume to get us- and ran into Edward. If he hadn't moved me I would've been right in the middle of them, and that would have crushed me for sure.

"Alice! Be careful!" Edward exclaimed. "She could've broken."

Alice glanced at me quickly. "I'm sorry Bella. But I have news. Big news, huge news, witch news!"

It took all my self control to stay still, when she said that.

"Say it out loud, so Bella can hear." Edward said calmly.

"Okay so I was trying to see what would happen, you know see if we were on the right track when Bella's witch, who's name really is Aviv, except its short for Avivette, came into my vision and she actually talked to me!" Alice squealed.

"Well Alice, what did she say?" Edward said sounding agitated.

"Okay, she said don't forget the numbers and pay attention tonight."

" What's happening tonight?" Edward asked confused.

"Duh, the fair!" Alice said excitedly.

"So we have to go to the fair, filled with thousands of people and pay attention?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded enthusiasticlly.

"Well that's really helpful." He said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

I wanted to kick him. Couldn't he see that any information was helpful? And obviously she was trying to help us get to her.

"You know what this means, right?" Alice said.

"No, what?"

"It's time to party!"

**A/N Sorry this chapter isn't long. The next chapter will be longer or shorter depending on what you guys want and how fast you want it. So remember to tell me what you think. Shorter chapters and updates once a week or longer chapters but updates once every two weeks. Okay well have a good week. Go Team USA!!**

**00-edorjake-00**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay here's your update.No long A/N I have an essay due tomorrow.Enjoy :)**

**BPOV**

My eyes lit up as soon as we stepped outside. Tel Aviv at night was beautiful. The streets were lit up brightly with lanterns and the people moving around were dressed up in bright beautiful clothes.

"Okay so remeber the numbers and pay attention." Edward reminded Alice and I yet again.

"We know Edward." Alice sighed, before disappearing into the crowd.

"I guess it's just us now."

"Obviously." I said, grateful to Alice for choosing to search on her own so I could talk, sneakily of course. There were still plenty of witnesses.

Edward started looking around, looking incredibly tense.

"Edward!"He looked at me. "Relax. You can have fun and pay attention at the same time."

He nodded but he seemed to be having trouble.

"Just breathe, even though you don't really need to, it'll help."

He did as I said, and he visibly relaxed a bit.

"See, doesn't that feel better? Now lets go have fun!"

I saw him about to say something and I knew immediately what was going to come out.

"Have fun_ and _pay attention. I know." He nodded,satisfied.

We went around past loud vendors urging us-or more so Edward-to buy their food, clothes, or jewelry.

I was still looking around in wonder, when something caught my eye.

"Edward! Stop!" I half whispered, half screamed.

"What?" Edward asked, immediately losing what little looseness he'd acquired.

"That necklace." I said, pointing. He was confused.

"What? Do you want it? I'm sure we can get you one better than that. That ones dirty and kind of ugly if you ask me." Edward said, misunderstanding.

I shook my head slowly, still transfixed at the sight of it.

"It's her's. Aviv's. She wore it that day."

He looked surprised, and slightly skeptical. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Positive."

Edward started walking to the stall where a woman sat, staring calmly at the crowd.

It was strangely eerie. This one lone, quiet woman in the midst of all the hustle and bustle of the rest of the fair.

She smiled knowingly at us when we came to her, before motioning for us to follow her.

Edward and I exchanged a look.

"I suppose I should get Alice." He said, but there was no need. She was already next to him.

"No need. I'm already here and we should really go with her. It's helpful. This is the clue Aviv as talking about." Alice said, softly.

I looked over at the woman out of the corner of my eye.

She was standing with a detached look, waiting patiently for us to follow, which we did.

We followed her to a room in the back that was lit only with once small lamp and a couple of candles, giving the room a very zen feel.

"You've come to find the witch Aviv, correct?" The woman asked immediately.

Edward and Alice nodded.

Her voice was oddly high. Almost an unheard of octave.

"You are on the right track. I was told to tell you your next clue. Are you ready to hear it?"

It seemed like Edward and Alice took forever to accept.

The woman nodded before speaking.

"Your clue is:Follow the red brick road,stop to tap the heels of your yellow shoes and don't forget to enjoy the music."

And with that the woman stood up and walked back to the front of the booth.

"Wasn't that a little backwards? Didn't Dorothy tap the heels of her red shoes and follow the yellow brick road?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded. "I think we need to figure out what she means."

I wanted to roll my eyes and say, "Duh."

**I know it's short.Especially since I made you wait so long but I'll try to get another chapter out Friday. Keyword try.Don't be mad at me if I don't. Review plz.**

**Thankie,**

**00-edorjake-00 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I was sick for the last week and a half. But I'm better now!No long A/N. I've kept you waiting long enough.Enjoy :)**

**BPOV**

We were walking down what we hoped was the "red" brick road Aviv was talking about. Although it was more like red cobblestone but a rock is a rock right?

"Perhaps Aviv will be there to change Bella. Maybe this is the last clue and Aviv will change her back and we can be on our way, with human Bella in tow." Edward said positively.

"Yes and I've been meaning to ask you; how are things on Planet You Wish?" Alice quipped.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but Alice raised a tiny hand to silence him.

"Edward I don't really think Aviv wants this to be over quickly. I mean she could have easily told me where to find her when she came into my vision that day, but she didn't."

Alice had a point.

"Nothing wrong with being optimistic." Edward mumbled unnecessarily. It wasn't like Alice couldn't hear him just as clearly as if he'd screamed it in her ear.

We walked, or rather they walked, in silence after that.

"Is that a light up ahead?" Alice said, breaking the quiet. Edward looked up and glanced ahead.

"Yeah I think it is." Edward replied.

I squinted stealthily, as I couldn't let Alice be aware of the movement. I couldn't see a thing. I even leaned forward a bit out of Edwards arms and still all I could see was darkness.

Stupid vampires and there super sight.

Twenty minutes later I was aware of a light in the distance. I began to feel a little antsy. When we'd started walking I 'd been happy with Edward's decision of not running in fear of his hold on me being to tight, but at the moment I wouldn't have minded a little more speed.

I nudged him with my elbow gently. His eyes met mine and he smiled. Almost involuntarily I smiled back.

His lively gold eyes met my glass brown ones and before I knew it I was gone. All of my thoughts about getting to the source of the light, Aviv, even myself, had dissapeared. It was just him. And that's when I knew I was doomed.

**EPOV**

Bella.

Simply Bella.

**APOV**

We walked into the unnamed building and I was surprised to see a small stage and microphone.

It still felt weird to actually be surprised by anything. But ever since Aviv came into my vision I hadn't been able to see anything, but to Edward's knowledge I was seeing things just nothing of importance.

"Uh-oh."Edward said. I turned to look at him, afraid that I'd let something slip, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the setup.

I laughed. I looked at Bella and thought I could see a bit of laughter in her eyes as well but I wasn't sure."Oh come on Edward it's not like we have to sing or anything. All we have to do is sit and listen."

He nodded and followed me to a table. The first performers were just coming onstage as we sat down.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sanjay and this is my wife Sandra. We wrote this song together in light of the up coming holidays. So enjoy."

After a few measures of the soft melody Sanjay began, his voice was kind of whiny and untrained.

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you_

_Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true_

Then Sandra began. Sanjay voice fading out.

_They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me_

_You were handsome_

Sanjay:

_You were pretty  
Queen of New York City_

And then they came together in harmony:

_When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night_

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

Sandra came in again alone:

_You're a bum  
You're a punk_

Sanjay:

_You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed_

Sandra:

_You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last_

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day _

The softer melody came back from the faster one it had acquired and Sanjay sang:

_I could have been someone_

Sandra:

_Well so could anyone __You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you_

Sanjay:

_I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you _

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

As the last chords died out I stood up immediately and began clapping. I'd loved it! It was so...quirky and unique.

I looked to the side of me to see Edward with a grimace on his face."Oh it wasn't that bad! It was great!"

He just shook his head.

I sat back down as the next performer went up.

"Hi. My name is Trianna and I'll be performing a song that a friend of mine wrote but couldn't sing for you tonight. But... umm listen closely."

I sat forward in my seat and glanced quickly over at Edward to see if he'd gotten that. His position mimicked mine. If I wasn't mistaken even Bella was tilted slightly forward.

As the music began I returned back to the nervous looking musician.

_This song contains your instructions_

_I'm not going to say them again _

_So listen close _

_Listen well _

_All who want to hear _

_As long as you follow my instructions _

_The road to happiness will be clear_

I looked over at Edward to see if he was getting this. It seemed like he was concentra ting hard on something. It took me a second to realize he was staring at Bella.

I turned back towards the performer and paid attention since Edward was obviously distracted, and because I wanted to make sure I didn't see Bella move, just in case.

_Right and left _

_Which direction do we go? _

_Follow the porcelain_

_She will surely know _

I looked over at them wearily, but was relieved to find that Edward had broken out of whatver trance he was under and was paying attention.

_Stone, brick, or wood? _

_She knows more than you think she should_

_Go back far_

_Back to that day_

_And find the fruit that made you this way_

Trianna jumped off the stage and went straight for the door.

Edward and I exchanged glances before standing up and walking swiftly to the door to catch up with her.

We were only 2 seconds behind her, but when we got outside she was gone.

**A/N Tada!! I updated!!Yay!This chapter was surprisingly hard to write. I have no idea why. If there's any spelling mistakes I apoligize. And before I forget the first song is an actual song and it's hilarious!It's called Fairytale of New York by the Pogues(Link on my profile) and the second song isn't a song. I just had to make up something with directions in it.Lol. But anyway yeah. Thanx for all the reviews/alerts/favorites and thanx for being patient with me!! Review!!pretty plz!!**

**Thankie,**

**00-edorjake-00 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. They make me very happy. I've been really busy lately with school,and work. It's crazy!****Anyway I won't do a huge author's note, so Happy Reading!**

**BPOV**

"What does she mean I'll know?" I said to Edward. "If I knew where to go we'd be there right now!" I was allowed a short conversation thanks to Alice going to the hotel lobby.

"Right or left?How do we know _where_ to be confused about going right or left at?" Edward was studying the paper we wrote the lyrics to the song on, his hair falling over his eyes beautifully, and his lips...

"...Bella do you know?"

I jumped,startled. "Huh?"

Edward sighed. "Do you know where to turn right or left at?"

"No. I told you I don't know why she thinks I do.I'm completely clueless."

There was a knock on the door and I resumed my regular stiff position. Edward looked over to make sure I was ready and I nodded slightly.

"You can come in Alice." Edward said.

She came in practically jumping.

"Give me that paper!" She ordered,snatching it out of his hand."The road to happiness will be clear. Yes I was right!"

"Out loud please Alice?" Edward said looking pointedly at me

"Oh right! Sorry Bella! Okay so I'm sitting in the lobby umm...waiting for a vision!And I hear a woman talking to a man and she says, 'It's on Happiness Road." She paused, waiting for an exclamation of understanding."You get it?!'The road to happiness will be clear.'Happiness Road!"

I wondered if she'd forgotten that I couldn't exactly tell her I understood.

Edward stood up and walked to the window."It'll be getting dark soon. We can leave then and see how far we can go with what you've found out. And until then I have something to do. I'll meet you both in the lobby when it's time." As he was passing he gave me my favorite crooked smile, and I was almost positive my heart,that had been still for years, thudded.

He left the room and I realized that I hadn't been alone with Alice since she handed me over to Edward. She and I sat awkwardly for a second. Luckily, after that second, Alice was talking non-stop.

"Edward definitely has feelings for you!" It took all of my control not too react. Thankfully Alice kept going. "I really can't say love yet, but I think when you become human again it won't take long if you keep going the way you're going. Of course I don't know for sure, but my instincts say I'm right."

I wanted to look at her quizzically. When would Alice ever not know something for sure? She seemed to understand.

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell Edward?" She waited. I continued staring ahead and focusing on staying still.

"Right, I forgot. I'm just gonna hope you won't say anything. But anyway, you remember when Aviv came into my vision? Yeah, well, that's the last vision I've had." I wanted to gasp. Alice hadn't had a vision in a week. The first question that came in my head was how and why she'd kept it from Edward.

"I know what you're thinking why don't I just tell Edward? Well if you haven't noticed he gets a little crazy if he thinks we aren't making enough progress. I'd prefer to just keep him in the dark and let him think we still have some advantages." She made sense. Edward did seem to get a little impatient.

Alice went to look out the window. "Won't be long now."

She went and sat down in the chair and closed her eyes. I decided to take that time to mull over all that she'd told me. Could Edward really have feelings for me? It hadn't really seemed like he treated me any different. Unless he just felt awkward. I couldn't even imagine how it would be to have feelings for a doll. That would be way too weird! I began to wonder if I had been obvious with my new found infatuation with him. I hoped not.

Ugh! If only I could ask Alice!

**A/N I UPDATED!!!!YAY!!!!Sorry it took so long!! I hope you don't hate me. You probably thought I was bailing out on you guys huh?I promise I WILL finish this story as well as _The First Words He Said_. Please be thank you for staying with me and thank you to the new readers. I really appreciate every review,favorite, and alert. And I think I will be able to update twice before the end of the year****, especially since this chapter was kinda just a filler and didn't really tell you anything. The next chapter though will contain fluff. But I won't make it won't be kissing 's just crazy.**

**Review please!  
**

**00-edorjake-00 **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know I completely SUCK!!!I mean seriously I know. ****I am unworthy of you _Who's Your Dolly?_ fans. ****But here it is the much anticipated chapter!**

**EPOV**

As the last note resounded in the room I finally knew I was ready to admit to myself and to Bella how I felt about her.

I felt uncharacteristically nervous. _Oh what's the big deal Edward? All you're doing is proclaiming your love to a doll!There's people way worse off._ But at the moment I couldn't think of anything worse. As second after thinking it I thought of something worse.

What if after proclaiming your love to the doll you get turned down by the object of your affection? I would have to be the first man/vampire in history to have to worry about this. God! What is wrong with me?

I stood up. If I didn't do it now I knew I never would and I loved Bella too much.

I ran up to the room as fast as an abnormally fast human would and opened the door. Alice was on the couch with her eyes closed reciting The Sound of Music from beginning to end. I sighed. I knew she was hiding something from me but I didn't feel like delving into it just yet. I had more important things to do.

"Bella I want to show you something." I picked her up without waiting for a reply. I knew she wouldn't risk making a single move, which I was thankful for. I didn't want her to go any more then she did.

Once we made it into the hallway Bella relaxed her stiff position and smiled at me."Where are we going?"She said, looking around.

"You'll see."I answered simply.

**BPOV**

I almost hated Alice right now. I felt so awkward around Edward. Did he really love me? And where is he taking me? For some reason he felt the need to keep it from me which confused the heck out of me. What could be so top secret that he couldn't just say it? I decided to just lean back and wait to get to wherever we were going. I knew it wouldn't be anything dangerous. I trusted Edward with my life.

I blinked in surprise. There was truth in that statement.I really did trust him. I trusted him to take care of me and help me when I needed it. I knew for sure he would be there for me and somehow he'd knocked Alice out of the Best Friend of Bella position.

"Here we are." Edward said pulling me from my train of thought.

"The Music Room?" I didn't even know we had a Music Room.

"The Music Room." Edward repeated. He sat down on the piano bench and then placed me next to him carefully. There was a new tension in the room but I couldn't quite identify it. So I tried to get rid of it by making a joke.

"Are you going to serenade me Edward?" I asked laughing softly. He smiled tightly and I took that as a sign that I wasn't far off. I heard him take a deep breath before playing.

After the first few notes I found that playing the piano was just another one of Edwards gifts. I knew he played but I didn't know he was _this _good.

The song was beautiful and his hands moved along the ivory keys with a grace only Edward could accomplish. His brow was furrowed in concentration of what he was doing but I could see him look over at me every once in a while to see my reaction.

I closed my eyes to really enjoy it and knew that if I could I would probably be crying and blushing, because it had just occurred to me that this beautiful song that Edward was playing with so much passion was for me. Me, the little porcelain doll he hadn't even wanted in the beginning.I started hyperventilating.

The song came to a close, the last note echoing in the room for what seemed like hours, and then the room was silent except for my rapid breathing.

Edward loved me.

And even more surprising then that, I loved him too.

"Bella?Bella? Are you okay?" Edward looked worried.

"I'm...fine." I said in between breaths.

He loved me.

He cupped my face in his hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, and my breathing slowed down a little. His touch seemed to have a calming effect on me.

Edward loved me.

"Bella I love you."

**Review if you want to. I'm not gonna hold you to it. I don't think I would review after my author made me wait this long for a chapter this short.  
**

**00-edorjake-00 **


	12. Sharon Tree

**A/N I know I still SUCK!!!I really do. ****I am unworthy of you _Who's Your Dolly?_ fans. ****But here it is the much anticipated chapter!**

**BPOV**

"Does this look right to you Alice?" Edward asked. We'd finally arrived to what we believed to be Happiness Road, but seeing as there was a lack of signage we weren't sure. And of course Edward still thought Alice could tell us, though my bet was she was as lost as we were.

"Um...yeah this looks right." Alice responded a second late but Edward didn't seem to notice. I wanted to just scream at her to tell him but of course I would turn into a big pile of dust and lose the man I love as well as the chance of ever being human again.

I retained a sigh as I thought of the encounter between Edward and I in the Music Room. I still haven't recovered from my shock. The thought that someone could fall in love with me for me, well I was pretty sure it was me, because obviously he didn't love me for my looks. That is unless he has some kind of glass fetish but I was pretty sure it was the me thing.

The song he'd played was so beautiful I just about cried and I just really couldn't get over the loving me thing or over his immediate elation when I told him I returned the feeling. It was all just too surreal. A fairytale that would be complete when we found Aviv and "the Princess" i.e. me, was turned back into a human.

I was broken from my thoughts as Alice let out a gasp. Edward turned to stare at her weirdly.

"Alice?Alice? What's going on? Your mind is...blank."

* * *

**APOV**

"My, my, you children sure do move fast. Even without your visions dear you all are quite close to me." I could see Aviv in my mind but she looked different, younger, childish somehow. "Yes dear you are correct. I am actually in the process of getting younger. I got tired of being middle age you see? But anyway you're getting me distracted. I came to give you a new clue. A slightly simpler one to understand. I can't keep sending my servants to help you with your clues everytime can I?" So Aviv sent those people to mention Happiness Road! No wonder everything seemed to be so coincidental.

"Yes sweetheart. You seem not to understand. I _want_ Isabella to become human again. I really do. She has changed I can feel it, but the true test shall come when you find me. Oh and before I forget, tell her she can move in front of you now. I don't see a problem seeing as you already know the secret right? Don't you just love the name Sharon! And trees!" I mentally backtracked, wondering about the abrupt subject change.

"Well I must be going. I'm due for a swim in a couple minutes. Good-bye!" I could see her departing.

I called out to her mentally, "Wait!You didn't give me the clue!"

"Oh but I did." And then she was gone and I felt myself returning to the real world.

I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me anxiously, but I paid him no mind, instead focusing on Bella.

"She said you can move." She stayed still as stone. "I'm serious Bella she told me, 'Tell her she can move in front of you now. I don't see a problem seeing as you already know the secret'." I was met again with silence and an empty look. Edward decided to intercede then.

"Alice are you sure?This isn't something we want to joke about. This could be Bella's life."

I sighed exasperated. "Bella don't you trust me?"

It started out small. Bella moved her index finger slightly and then waited for what she thought was the inevitable turning into dust. When nothing happened she moved her whole hand, her eyes shining in wonderment. She then turned her head to look at me and smiled brightly.

"Oh Alice!" She cried out. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I." Bella and I looked at Edward. I had a scowl on my face. I was upset he would have so little faith in me to think I would risk Bella's life. He wasn't the only person that loved Bella, albeit not in the same way.

"Edward isn't this great?" Bella cried happily. "I'm one step closer to being human again."

Edward's expression matched Bella's. He was just happy to see her happy. Their eyes met and they couldn't seem to break away. I didn't mind but their love for each other reminded me of my Jasper and I had to break it up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Aviv gave me a clue, but there's a problem."

Edward broke the eye contact first and turned to me. "Great what's the clue?"

"Well there's the problem. I'm not sure."

Edward was incredulous."You're not sure? Well what did she say?"

I relayed our whole meeting in my mind to Edward. Bella,reveling in her new found freedom, was still jumping around in front of me.

"I think that the trees and the name Sharon should mean something. I have a feeling Aviv isn't usually that random." Bella said smiling, happy to be able to give her input while I was there.

" What do trees and Sharon have in common?" Edward mused.

"Let's see, maybe a girl named Sharon lives in trees, or maybe it's a type of tree. A Sharon tree?" I suggested, just throwing out ideas as they came to me.

"Alice those are both kind of unlikely, but we'll keep those in consideration. I was thinking of the trees. When you're in a city where's the one place you can count on there being trees?"

When neither Bella or I said anything Edward sighed as if our obtuseness was personal to him and that we were letting him down.

"A park or a forest! Seriously I expect more from you both."

Bella and I exchanged a look and simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"So what are you thinking? That Sharon is the name of a park or forest or something?And that Aviv is there?" Bella asked unbelieving. "It can't be that simple."

"Actually," I interceded. "It can. Remember Aviv told me she couldn't keep sending her servants to help us with the clues and that she had to start giving us easier ones? I just don't believe she would make them this easy."

"And why not Alice? You said she told you she _wanted_ Bella to be a human again. Why wouldn't she make our last clue easier?" Edward reasoned.

"I guess you're right." I admitted.

"Okay now that that's settled all we have to do is find the Sharon park or forest. Alice check and see if it's on the map."

I checked and saw it instantly. "Sharon National Park. It's only a couple miles from here."

**BPOV**

I wanted to jump up and down just because I could in front of Alice now. And also because this was it. Sharon National Park was where my fate would be decided. I just knew. I tried to pinpoint my emotions but there were so many. I was excited, relieved, frightened, and most of all I was nervous, but not for the reason I should be.

I was nervous because what if when I turn human again Edward loses interest in me. I knew myself well and knew the love I felt for him was no transient thing. I was in this for the long haul, but there was no way for me to tell if Edward felt the same.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice.

"Bella do you think when you return to human size that your clothes will grow with you, or should we maybe get you some clothes?"

I smiled. Leave it to Alice to think about clothes at a time like this. "No Alice I think my clothes will grow with me seeing as they shrunk with me when I was changed."

She just nodded thoughtfully. "I still think we should stop when we get to that market place. It's only 2 minutes away. Better safe then sorry right?" I just nodded knowing there would be nothing I could do when it came to Alice and shopping. Edward must have felt otherwise though.

"Alice, Bella doesn't need clothes and in order for her to wear those clothes she has to be human, so I figure maybe the most important thing is getting her to Aviv as fast as possible."

Alice sighed, "Fine."

"We aren't very far." Edward announced. "I can smell the trees. Sorry to let you down Alice but I smell Oak, Maple, and Sycamore but no Sharon tree." He snickered, and I put a hand over my mouth to cover my laughter.

"I was just throwing out ideas." She said icily.

"Sure, sure."

I let them squabble and began to think about what life would be like as a human again. I wondered if I would even recognize myself. I was so used to the porcelain me that I saw when I happened to pass a mirror. I wonder if Alice and Edward will let me stay with them. Will I be able to go to school? I never did finish and I always wanted to go to college. What if... I was interrupted by Edward.

"We're here"

And as I looked around I saw the sign reading Sharon National Park. I could almost feel that this was the right place and that Aviv would be here. And the rest of my human life would start here.

**Hopefully just 3 more chapters. Review  
**

**00-edorjake-00 **


	13. Everything Is Perfect

**A/N UPDATE!YAY!**

**Songs I listened to while writing this(Doesn't really deal with the chapter but I replayed them over and over) and they kept me writing  
**

Collide- The Ruse

Beautiful Is Gone- The Ruse

Black and Gold- Katy Perry

Bad Girlfriend- Theory of A Deadman

Absolute- The Fray

* * *

**EPOV**

This was it. Bella had arrived in Tel Aviv as a doll and she would be leaving with Alice and me as a person, a living and breathing human girl. Human. I'd never thought about what would happen when she returned home with us. What would I do? Would she even want to become…like us?

I stared down at her and she looked up having felt my gaze and smiled, making me lose my train of thought. If I think she's beautiful now as a doll how great will she look as a human? I stifled a laugh thinking of how happy Alice will be to have a new person to dress up.

I was startled from my thoughts by Bella's voice. I immediately felt terror before remembering she could move and talk in front of Alice. "I'm sorry. Repeat that. I wasn't paying attention." Bella just rolled her eyes before repeating herself.

"I said we're close. I can feel it. I can't explain but it's kind of like a tug and it's pulling me," she pointed further into the trees, "that way."

"We'll be going over water. I can hear it." I said to no one in particular. We began our trek and Alice decided to entertain us by singing "Over the River and Through the Woods" because that's what I wanted to hear on the way to the witch that turned my…girlfriend?...into a doll.

_Over the river, and through the wood,_

_To Grandfather's house we go;_

_The horse knows the way to carry the sleigh_

_through the white and drifted snow._

_Over the river, and through the wood—_

_Oh, how the wind does blow!_

_It stings the toes and bites the nose_

_As over the ground we go._

_Over the river, and through the wood,_

_To have a first-rate play._

_Hear the bells ring, "Ting-a-ling-ding",_

_Hurrah for Thanksgiving Day!_

_Over the river, and…_

I interrupted her before she could keep going. "Alice seriously. I think we get it."

"I was just trying to provide some entertainment." Alice said sulkily. I had no doubt that that was what she was trying to do, but it truly was not needed.

We finally made it to the river and just as I was about to jump Alice flung her hand out stopping me.

"Aviv said she was going swimming."

"Umm okay? What does this have to do with us?" She rolled her eyes at me before explaining.

"This river is the only water around. If she was going swimming she would be in here. And if you listen for once in your life you would be able to hear her." I heard a faint chuckle in the distance but there was no way for me to know who it belonged too. "Alice you're the only one that has heard her voice or seen her. I wouldn't know who she was if she stood under my nose and yelled in my ear."

I heard a slight gasp and looked down…to find a short woman staring up at me expectantly. I jumped back in surprise.

"Are you sure you won't know who I am Edward Cullen?" Her voice was melodic and her face was kind and teasing.

"I take back my last statement."

The woman, Aviv, nodded her head, pleased with my answer, before turning to Alice.

"Alice it's so great to finally meet you! Well to meet you physically." She gathered Alice up in a hug before turning back to me.

"And you. I've been waiting to meet you for so long. I know you probably aren't too happy with me after all I've put you through but look at the positive side of this. You met these two wonderful vampires." I flinched before remembering she was a witch so we weren't that far off.

"But I'm sure you're ready to become a human again and I'm here rambling on." Aviv chuckled at herself before bringing her eyes up to meet mine. "Now Edward I know you're probably a little skeptical but if you could just let her down we can begin."

"Begin what?" I was confused. I thought all we had to do was find Aviv and everything would be settled.

"My test." Bella said quietly from my arms. I'd forgotten about this test business. Couldn't Aviv see that Bella was different. She was probably the best person in this group. She was caring, unselfish, humble, understanding, and so much more.

I felt a slight tugging on my arm. Bella was trying to get my attention. She looked pointedly at the ground and I realized I still hadn't let her go. I bent down and set her on the ground gently before backing up.

**BPOV**

I pulled my head up and straightened my back. "Hello Aviv." I was trying to make them believe I wasn't scared, nervous and feeling like I was going to implode from the pressure I was feeling to pass whatever test Aviv had planned for me.

She settled herself on the ground and sat opposite me. "Hello Isabella. You don't have to feel nervous. If you have truly changed for the better you have nothing to worry about."

I decided to just tell her exactly what I was feeling and my reasons for feeling this way so that maybe somehow she could understand and not hold my feelings against me in her decision.

"I am nervous about whether you'll change me back or not but that's not the predominant reason I'm nervous." I looked over at Edward and offered up a small smile. "I'm nervous because your decision decides my fate and could make me lose the love of my life and my best friend." I said looking over at Alice.

" I know the first thing I would do if I could see my parents again is apologize, because I know I made their lives infinitely harder then it really had to be, and I feel horrible for it. But while I regret my actions back then I don't regret being turned into a doll."

"I've learned so much and I've become a better person because of it. I just hope you can see that and don't make the wrong assumption." I smiled and nodded at her, indicating that I was done with my impromptu speech.

Aviv stared at me and I stared back. We sat there for a long moment before her pretty face erupted into a huge smile.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy! I was so nervous. This is great and it went so much faster then I planned. At this rate I can fit in a mud bath before my seaweed wrap." Aviv was practically flying with excitement, and after taking a closer look I was surprised to see she actually was elevated off of the ground a couple inches. I shook my head and focused back on what she was saying.

"…I guess I should stop rambling on and just give you what you want shouldn't I?" She said laughing happily.

"Yes that would be nice." Edward said rudely. I shot him a look that said "Shut up or you might be the one in doll form next."

"My, my Edward you should work on your patience. It is a virtue you know." Aviv stared at him speculatively. Her lips began moving frantically but there were no sounds coming out.

I knew what was going to happen and I had to stop it before it got too far and it was too late. Aviv couldn't do this to Edward! She couldn't! But before I could say anything there was a loud sound that made me tremble from my head to the tip of my toes.

Before I could scream for Edward everything went black.

**A/N Don't worry I'm not cruel enough to have you guys waiting so long and leave a cliffie. That would be pure evil. Keep Reading!**

* * *

**Part II**

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I was passed out but I felt heavy so I assumed a long time. I jerked up suddenly remembering the reason behind my passing out.

I jerked up awkwardly feeling out of sorts before I stopped short and let out a small astonished gasp. I was standing above the ground. Far above the ground. I slowly brought my hand to my face and marveled at the feel of skin on skin as well as the heat.

The heat. I emitted heat. I had skin that was soft and pliable. I brought my hand down, only to kick out my leg. I was pleasantly surprised to see that the dress I'd had on before had in fact grown with me. Well that saved me some embarrassment. I didn't want to have to pull an Adam and Eve and deck myself out in leaves. I let out a small laugh at what Edward's expression would be like if I came to him dressed in only leaves.

Edward and Alice!

How quickly I could revert to my old ways. I was already being selfish and uncaring. I was so caught up in myself that I couldn't focus on anybody else. What kind of person am I?

"Edward? Alice? Where are you guys?" Not even a millisecond passed before I heard Edwards frantic voice responding to me.

"Bella! Keep talking we're on our way to you." I was ready to sigh in relief until I heard Alice.

"Wait Edward!" They were practically screaming and I heard every word.

"What, Alice?" He sounded frustrated and I giggled quietly.

"Bella! Did your dress stay intact?" My quiet giggles turned into full out guffaws with that. "Yes Alice. I'm clothed."

"Oh good. Go ahead Edward." She didn't sound like she thought the fact that my clothes grew with me was a good thing. I had a feeling we would be shopping together sooner rather then later.

He was by my side in less then a minute and I was wrapped in his arms almost as soon as he appeared. "Oh Edward!" I didn't even have to feel to know that I was crying. For the first time in a long time I was able to produce tears and I was ecstatic that they were tears of happiness.

"Bella! Bella? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" I couldn't answer him because I was full out sobbing now. "Bella talk to me. Tell me what's wrong!" I just shook my head. I was starting to have trouble breathing. "Breathe with me Bella." He placed my head on his chest and breathed in deeply before exhaling. After a couple minutes I had my breathing under control and my sobs had been reduced to a slight sniffle.

"Okay Bella. Tell me what's wrong?" His voice was border-line hysterical.

"Nothing Edward. I'm fine. I thought something had happened to you and then when you came I was so happy and I just started crying. I guess I need to get back used to my body reacting to my emotions."

He just stared at me before laughing loudly. "God Bella. I thought you were hurt or something!" I responded by hugging him tightly, breathing him in and getting used to the feel of him with my new hands.

He wrapped his arm around me as well and we stood like that for who knows how long. It was then that I realized Alice was no where to be found.

"Edward where is Alice?"

"She liked the idea of a seaweed wrap and figured that was a good way of giving us some alone time."

I laughed, "Of course." Then something occurred to me. We were alone. I was human. It wouldn't be weird at all to kiss him now would it? "Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" His face was inches from mine, studying my face the same way I was doing his. "I want to try something."

He must have known what I wanted to do by the look on my face and I saw his Adam's Apple move as he gulped and then he smiled at me and I took that as confirmation that he wanted it too.

Slowly, hesitantly I leaned forward and he did the same. It seemed to be taking forever until finally our lips connected and it was…I couldn't describe it. Beautiful? Incredible? Phenomenal? None of them fit. It was just…Edward.

There were explosions, tingles, and just this mind-blowing clarity. Like everything in my life was right for once. As our lips molded together I knew this was going to be something to remember for the rest of my life and I knew that this moment. This beautiful, fantastical moment would be hard to beat. But I had a feeling that with Edward, it would be topped.

"I love you." He whispered as our lips withdrew from each other.

I answered in the only way I could.

"Everything is perfect."

**A/N There ya go! Bella is human again! And they got their first kiss!!! One more chapter! This is so sad. I really might cry when I end this. Anyway review and let me know if you liked it. Thanks to those who have stuck with me. I really love you guys 3**

**00-edorjake-00**


	14. The End

**A/N I really wanted to make this chapter like super long because it's the end, but I'm not the type to put useless crap in just for length. So it's just regular. I rewrote this baby 3 times. Sorry if it disappoints anybody I tried to wrap stuff up the best I could. Thanks for sticking with me everybody and I hope this chap makes you happy :)**

**This is the song for this whole story. It's the song that gave me the idea for Bella as a doll**

She & Him- Why Do You Let Me Stay Here

**

* * *

****Last Chapter-The End**

**BPOV**

We were finally able to leave Tel Aviv. I was going to miss it but I was ready to start my human life back in the States with Edward, Alice and the rest of my "family". I've been human for the length of a week but we couldn't leave until they could forge me a passport. Now, with it firmly in my hand and my 3 full suitcases that Alice and I managed to accumulate in the past week I was finally at the airport.

Stepping into the Ben Gurion airport was a new experience for me as a human. My heart was beating frantically. I felt like any second I would be only a foot higher than the ground again. While I knew this was not likely to happen but I couldn't help the feeling. Edward turned to me, most likely noticing the change in my breathing. He grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze and I could feel myself relaxing. Edward could see it too, because he relaxed his posture and smiled at me, before dragging me further into the airport.

After we checked in, we continued further in.

"Ooh let's check out the Buy & Bye Mall!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward groaned.

"You can stay out here Edward. Bella and I will go in." She knew he wouldn't leave my side. He hadn't since I became human again and that's the way I wanted it. Therefore his grip on my hand tightened and Alice grabbed my other hand and dragged both of us into the mini mall. I'd discovered that I actually liked shopping. Having a choice as to what I wear and how I put it together was a privilege I never really missed, but I was grateful to have it back and while I was hesitant to let Alice and Edward spend money on me at first I knew now that money was infinite for them...just like their lives. Three summer dresses, 2 pairs of sandals, and a souvenir shirt later we were done and waiting in line in the Border Control Hall to get our passports checked.

I might have been worried at this point but I knew Edward and Alice wouldn't let anything happen. Everything would go perfect. I watched as the person in front of me walked through the gate with ease and I hesitantly stepped up to the counter.

The man stared at me expectantly. "Passport."

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry." I quickly handed the man my passport and waited. He quickly skimmed it before flipping and stamping. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and he handed the little book back to me.

I looked down to see my first _real_ stamp and was surprised to see I couldn't really tell which one was the real one and which was the fake. While I was disappointed that I couldn't enjoy it I was also happy I couldn't tell the difference because it lessened some of my worry for future trips.

I walked to Alice who was waiting at the end of the hall. "I guess you're as good as you said you were."

"Of course I am Bella. Do you have so little faith in me?" She looked insulted and I couldn't help but smile.

"I have so much faith in you Alice, it borders unhealthy." Her face returned to it's usual smile and she hugged me.

Edward came then and put his arm around my waist. "What happened?"

"Oh I was just reassuring Alice of her abilities." I smiled.

Edward scoffed." For someone who can see the future you sure need to be reassured a lot." Alice just stuck her tongue out at him before turning to walk away towards the Rotunda.

I was about to run and catch up with her but Edward stopped me. "Bella can we talk first?"

I turned back to him and my head cocked slightly to the side. He'd peaked my curiosity. "Sure. What's up? I searched my mind for anything that could be so important that we had to talk about it now and could only think of one thing. I looked up into his eyes quickly and saw they were clear. It wasn't bad news, specifically bad news about our relationship.

**A/N Quick authors is going back in time a little bit and then it will continue where BPOV ended.**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella and Alice shopped. It was odd watching Bella act like a normal girl. In all my imaginings I'd never pictured Bella as a shopper but I could see now that I was wrong. She rivaled Alice in the shopping department and if I wasn't already so in love with her I would make a run for it.

Bella turned to me and pushed 2 more pieces of clothing into my hand. I was about to protest when she smiled brightly at me effectively shutting me up.

Looks weren't a big deal to me and I knew Bella could have been turned into a human and had 3 eyes, bad teeth, and the worlds worst case of acne and I wouldn't have loved her any less. Luckily for me she had none of those things. If anything she exceeded my expectations. She was by far the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and I could see how it could have gone to her head when she was younger. Bella was everything I could have asked for and more. There was only one thing I wasn't satisfied with.

I still couldn't read her mind.

If she wasn't such an interesting creature I would leave it be. But this was Bella. I would give my left arm to know what was going through that head of hers. She never did what I expected and sometimes I would see this look in her eyes that would almost make me explode with curiosity. And then there were the times when I would see her smile for no reason. We could be sitting in silence, none of us watching the t.v. that was on, and I would turn to her and see this smile on her face that I never saw anytime else. It was unexplainable and random, but it was the smile I liked the most.

I'd make it my personal mission to figure out that smile. What causes it? So it could one day be aimed at me.

I'd failed to tell Bella I couldn't read her mind even now as a human, but it just occurred to me that she could have an idea as to why that is. It would also be nice to know if she preferred it this way. I was pretty sure she would be happy about it and while it would bother me to no end I wouldn't dwell on it. If Bella liked it this way it would remain this way.

I followed Alice and Bella throughout the mini mall until they finally had enough and went to purchase their items. Next stop was the Border Control Hall. We got in line Alice, Bella, and me bringing up the rear. I could see Bella chest moving up and down quickly and her deep brown eyes darting back and forth and knew that she was nervous.

I had no doubt in Alice's abilities in forging passports and wanted to laugh at Bella for her lack of faith in both Alice and myself. There was no chance I would ever let anything bad happen to Bella and I was surprised to see Bella must not know this.

I decided that instead of reassuring her I would let her go through it herself. Maybe next time she wouldn't worry so much.

She stepped shakily to the counter and stood there not doing anything until the man prompted her. She blushed bright red and I smiled at how easily she could get embarrassed. And then fought a grimace when I thought of the first time she blushed after being turned back into a human.

I'd never registered the fact that Bella would be human and would therefore have blood that could tempt me. Initially it hadn't bothered me but my guess is I was too distracted. Seeing Bella human and being able to touch her, and kiss her must have been enough to divert my attention from the fact that she had blood now,pumping from her heart to the rest of her body. That is until she blushed, which she did on our walk home from the forest.

It was Alice who did it. She was so enthusiastic to have Bella there. She started a steady stream of compliments from the moment she saw her. I couldn't even remember what exactly Alice said to cause the blood to rush to Bella's cheeks but I remember everything else.

Alice and I froze simultaneously and exchanged a look undetected by Bella. Alice recovered first. She held her breath and continued her conversation with Bella like nothing had ever happened. I followed quickly after.

Alice and I later figured out her blood really only stood out to us when she blushed and for that I was happy. I knew I couldn't hurt her but it was always safe to be cautious and know everything. I was still upset at myself for the first time though. How could I even for that brief second forget that it was Bella's blood, therefore off limits.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough and I turned to see an irritated looking man looking at me pointedly. I saw Bella turn the corner and head down the hallway so I quickly walked up with an apologetic smile on my face.

He spent extra time to look over my passport. Way more time then he had on anybody elses, and I fought the urge to tap my foot impatiently. I'd resolved to talk to Bella and he was taking too much time. He finally turned to one of my pages and pressed the stamp down roughly before tossing it at me.

I smiled at him politely and hurried around the corner to catch up to Bella. There was no need to worry because I could see she and Alice were standing at the end of the hall talking and laughing.

I put my arm around Bella and and asked her what was so funny.

"Oh I was just reassuring Alice of her abilities." I rolled my eyes.

"For someone who can see the future you sure need to be reassured a lot." She stuck her tongue out at me and turned towards the Rotunda, most likely to shop some more.

Bella began to go after her but I quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Bella can we talk first?"

She turned slowly. "Sure. What's up? I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

I wasn't sure how to start. Bella I can't read your mind and I was wondering if you had some information and you've been holding out on me? Yeah that would get the point across. I could see Bella was getting anxious,misinterpreting my silence.

"Bella do you know why I can't read your mind?" She stood silent for a second, before she broke out into a huge smile and started laughing loudly.

"God Edward. You scared me! From the way you were acting you would have thought it was the end of the world." Then she paused letting what I'd asked actually click in. "You can't read my mind? How odd."

I figured it wouldn't help anything to tell her it did feel like the end of the world to me. "Yes it is odd. I'm guessing you don't know why?"

She shook her head. "Sorry can't help you and honestly I'm kind of happy you can't."

She said it. There was no way I could ever read her mind or even attempt to figure out how to because she liked it better this way and I'd never want her to be uncomfortable. "Okay then. That's settled. We can go find Alice now, I suppose."

She looked at me for a second before she smiled. " It's not settled though. I can see it's bothering you so how about we make a deal? At any time you can ask me what I'm thinking and I'll tell you honestly." She hesitated before adding. "With slight editing."

I groaned. Of course she would edit. I had a feeling she would edit just enough to leave me even more curious, and I told her so.

"Trust me Edward. The editing is for the best. No one should be subjected to what's going on in my mind. It's enough of a burden for me."

"I'm sure that's not the case, but something is better then nothing." Bella nodded in assent. I decided to make use of our new deal. "What are you thinking?"

She smiled. "I'm thinking we should go find Alice and get to the gate because they should be boarding soon. And that I love you."

I pulled her to me swiftly and pressed my lips to hers. "Did you edit?"

She nodded. "I was really thinking I love you more then anything."

I brushed my lips against hers slowly. "I love you just the same."

* * *

**BPOV**

We were just taking off. I watched the little video that showed me what to do just in case the plane crashes, or air stops coming in. I'd never had to pay attention before or really enjoyed a plane ride so this was another new experience for me.

Edwards thumb was rubbing circles in my palm, distracting me. "Stop it Edward. I need to know how to detach my seat and transform it into a flotation device."

He chuckled. "There's a latch on the bottom of your seat."

I rolled my eyes and settled back into my seat/flotation device, while Edward continued with his thumb. I still couldn't believe he loved me. Every time I think about it I get this silly grin on my face.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered, close to my ear.

"I'm thinking about how great it is that you love me and that I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Well that explains the mystery smile."

"Mystery smile?"

"I've been wondering about that smile the whole week. It's nice to finally know what causes it."

I was about to respond when something caught my eye in the window. "Aviv?"

"Aviv? What are you talking about?"

I turned his head so he could see through the window. She was waving frantically and saying something, but of course we couldn't hear. She threw her hands up in the air with what looked like aggravation, before she pointed at the window separating us. Her voice came through then, loud and clear.

"Ahh, that's better isn't it?" Edward and I nodded dumbly, still surprised to see her.

"I just wanted to say good luck and it was a pleasure helping you become a better person. I wanted to say it now because the chances you'll be seeing me again are very slim."

"How are you...?" She understood what I was trying to say and lifted up enough so I could see the broom that was keeping her in the air.

"How cliche." Edward mumbled next to me. I gave him a look and he just shrugged.

I turned back to Aviv to thank her for turning me back, but she was gone.

I continued to stare out the window minutes after she'd left, she was the last link I had to the world I used to live in. I was actually a little sad to see her go.

The captains voice over the intercom telling us we'd reached cruising altitude broke me from my thoughts. I turned to see Edward with his eyes closed and his seat reclined. Of course I knew he wasn't asleep.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What's life going to be like when we get back?" He grasped my hand in response to my question before turning his head towards me.

"What do you think?" I sighed. His answer confirmed what I'd assumed. He had no idea either.

"I guess since we both have no clue we should just figure stuff out as it happens?" I suggested.

He smiled and nodded. "I think that sounds good."

I yawned hugely and blushed, embarrassed. Edward stiffened next to me and if I wasn't so tired I would have asked him about it. I was starting to drift off.

"Sleep, my Bella"

That was all it took. So I slept, thinking about what life held for me and Edward and knowing that no matter what, it would be me and him forever.

* * *

**A/N That was one difficult chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it and that it satisfied you. I know I kind of left their future open ended but I figured you could fill it in however you wanted. There's a chance of an epilogue but for now just think of this as the end. There is absolutely no hope for a sequel. Sorry to disappoint. I get restless easily and I have so many ideas for new stories I can't imagine continuing this one. Thank you to all the people who've been with me since chapter 1 and all the people who jumped in and supported this story wholeheartedly. I love you all! And put me on your author alert so you can know when I post new stories.**

**00-edorjake-00  
**


End file.
